


Robotic toes, furry nose. Anything for my love.

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually unrequited love, Fundy - Freeform, Furry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It is 23:52, M/M, Please Kill Me, Unrequited Love, fiance, haha penis, i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself, i want to die, lololololol, penis - Freeform, smut apparently, this is entirely joke fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: George and Dream are horny. Written by someone who is on the ace spectrum. This will be fun.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Robotic toes, furry nose. Anything for my love.

Dream and George stumbled their way back to the hotel room, both visibly slick with sweat and breathing heavily. Dream’s eyes were glazed with lust, breath in short bursts. The room key was grabbed by fumbling hands, door locked tight.

George grinned at the blonde before him, beginning to rip off articles of clothing. Dream matched his movements with a wanton need, hands grazing skin, going lower, lower. His eyes roamed the man before him, a grin splitting his face. 

Dream’s hands went to the pole below George’s stomach, but was met with empty air. “W-what?” He stammered out. George smirked. “Oh Dream, always so gullible.” His eyes faded out, and he slumped to the floor. 

Dream cried out, hoping desperately for someone to hear him. A figure stepped from the shadows, a forlorn smile gracing his furred, russet face. “Hello, love.” Dream’s eyes widened, the visage of his former fiancé coming into view.

“Why do you look shocked? Wilbur knew you’d be absolutely ecstatic to see me. Well, here I am in the flesh!” His eyes travelled over Dream’s scantily clad body, a frown emerging. “So, it seems, are you, love, as well.” Dream cowered away from the probing stare, opting to look at his feet.

“Dream, you know I love you. Why would you go jumping around with this British fool when you have me?” Dream snapped. “I DON’T WANT YOU!” Fundy stared bleakly, eyes beginning to well with tears as he processed this. “Dream, you...I...I don’t understand.” 

Dream laughed. “What is there to understand? You never had George’s robotic toes, and you expected me to fall for you? Get a life, ‘love’,” he stated mockingly. “I can make the toes, Dream, even the fingernails! I just want to be enough for you!” 

Dream’s eyes were cold. “But, you’re not.” Fundy’s shoulders slumped as he fell to the floor, breaking down. Dream left the room, and the door slammed. “I just don’t understand,” the fix murmured. “I gave him all I could, the mountains of the world, all the water from the rivers and lakes, even the stars from the sky. Why, god, why?”

On that poetic note, Fundy began to rock back and forth. Why wasn’t he enough? Why wasn’t he enough? He knew his toes were disgustingly normal, but he thought that didn’t matter to Dream. Why? Because Fundy trusted blindly. And it always bit him, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i love myself so much


End file.
